miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 9
Patch #9 - 01/03/2015 This is the patch that has been running on the experimental servers and we're pushing it to all live servers now. All characters will be wiped as part of this patch - with the exception of characters you played on the experimental server We wanted to focus on getting some content in this time around for players. The patch also addresses some of the networking issues with the game, but we're continually working on making it better still. Weapons 12-Gauge Shotgun Lay waste to the armies of mutants with this boomstick. This top of the line shotgun features a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger. You got that!? Good. It features two ammunition types, slugs and pellets. Slugs are a single projectile that is accurate and more effective over range. Pellets are a spread, classic shotgun ammo, that are extremely deadly at close range but lack stopping power over distance. Note: The shotgun's sounds are still a work in progress. Police Baton Exercise some excessive force with this standard issue police baton! Lug Wrench Whether you’re changing tires, or changing your opponent’s thoughts about messing with you. This handy lug wrench is sure to crack some skulls. Hunting Knife and Survival Knife Both of these knives will serve you well in your vie for survival. High-quality stainless steel with a carbon handle, definitely a strong friend in a close engagement. Note: Knife animations are still a work in progress, they are very standard right now. Items * 6 new food/drink items. Yummy! * Items required for the generator to work (some of them are very heavy, so free up a lot of space in your inventory) * Reintroduced Anti-Radiation Pills (usable item now) * Increased FOV of the flashlight Environment * Procedural vegetation added. This is the first time use of the grass in-game, so bare with us through any hiccups with the system. This is a new feature from the CryEngine for us to try, this will help with performance by freeing up hand-placed grass, in place of procedurally generated grass. * Due to us being able to eventually remove almost 4 million instances of hand placed grassed (we've removed almost 2 million so far), this will help free up a lot of memory and increase performance. The replacement process is still ongoing, so not all of the original grass has been converted for this update. * Medium-sized cave added. Might want to bring a few of those anti-rad pills with you, and search well to find it. * New multi-story industrial warehouse building in Woodhaven. Interior is still a work in progress! * Small area across the river from Woodhaven and Sultan is now accessible - spawn spots there also. * Spawn system has been changed for items. This should prevent the server from slowly running out of items to find. * All doors in the world have been removed for this update. This is temporary and they will be added back in once we've optimized them. Fixes/Bugs * Fixed Zooming into weapon from third person while using freelook. * Fixed Procedural vegetation should have corrected most instances of floating grass. * Fixed Floating refrigerator in one of the houses. Known Issues * WIP Some generator part models are still being developed. * Animation/WIP Knives currently use Hatchet attack animations. * Bug During some Shotgun animations, you can see a white shell model that does not go away. * Bug The shotgun's pump action sounds like it playing twice. * WIP Some of the new inventory items have placeholder icons, they are still being created. * Bug Need better feedback for when an item is too heavy to carry Generator This is the first interactable object we added to the game, which is why it took the time it did to get it working. Now that it is in place and functioning, we can start exploring opportunities to add powered devices. It will find uses in base building when we add the crafting system, and you can use it to power contraptions around your base. Such as lights, electronic doors, or even traps. The generator in game currently does not have any sound effects. << Back to Patch #8 | Proceed to Patch #10 >> Category:Patch